Talk:Fanart/@comment-25410878-20151101135253/@comment-5481445-20151104123440
I'll give you props for the realization of how the world is corrupted, because the way this world works is far more obscure than you'd think and it takes a careful, mindful and naturally common mind to truly see through the mirage people create to mask it from others, since the realization of how reality is, is much more painful than a slow and painful death. However, "do-gooders" don't exist; they never truly did in the first place. People who do good are just "true believers" who believe in what's right and who's right. Heroes are common fiction, yet are being put on to other people due to their own actions that they deserve to be called such a thing. Do-gooders and Ne'er-do-wells don't exist, it depends on a person if whether or not they're good or bad, based on their life experience or just their common feeling on which side they belong to, what side they know they belong to, what side they think they belong to and what side they believe themselves that they belong to. Nobody's good and nobody's bad, we're all equal, we're neutral, even if your actions, words and what people see you as will describe as one of the two, those beliefs are just idiotic things to be pointed out in order to separate you from either good or bad. I stay neutral because I don't believe in good and I don't believe in bad; there's no such thing as a good or bad person, just a common human being that exists in a world that they are given the chance to strive in until their time is up for them to move on. (Argue about this thing as much as you want, because sooner or later, you'll come to the same grounds as to what this actually means, more or less...) Also, you say that "It depends on the person if they take it as a joke or not", well let me tell you that it's the other way around; It depends on the person who said or did it in the first place if they take the situation as a joke or not... Even if it was a joke, everything is about being serious; nothing's a joke and never will be. Words and actions that are considered a joke are nothing but "disregarded words/actions of seriousness" that are no longer considered as such. Along that, the only reason you fail in being serious and coming with us is because you do and say the wrong things at the wrong times, even if it's the right thing to say or do, you still put it in the wrong place and time, which is why, as you may have already known, not a lot of us tolerates your attitude and just disregard to not make you look like the insensitive and "half baked" fool you already are, considering your already "established" naive personality towards some of us. There are some users who are rather naive and insensitive, and among those are Austin, Bright, Lucas/MW, Cee and Khen, and they have their own "unique" bad attitudes to themselves. Austin is rather pedantic about himself, rather too "buried down in the ground" about himself and is sometimes inconsiderate, but he knows when to stop and act rightfully when he notices the atmosphere among all of us that he has to do so in order to lighten up the mood, even if he, himself, isn't as bright as most of us. Bright's a bit naive and rather too oblivious, but he's got his own reasons for being so and I won't blame him since he puts these into regard when notified of them and knows when to not get himself involved in a situation that is way out of his own reach. Lucas is, likewise as Seth has yelled at him before, a "Chakatan wannabe", since he truly is a troll, acts like Chak when he and I weren't on a common grounds during our first four months together in the Slush wiki and is rather insensitive as well, but he knows how to brighten the day, much like Chak again, by making a gloomy and rather bad mood into a good one, by teasing or joking around, mostly towards me since he and I spend most of the time together on my site's chatroom and pretty much, next to Fan and Chak, knows me almost well, as for Khen, he's rather dim witted sometimes and can be rather naive too and even close to being insensitive, but much like Chak and MW, he knows how to brighten the mood as the three them know when the right time to do so is present to make it better. Putting that aside, you're asking yourself if there are people like you out there? Well, look again, because those people are already in front of you this whole time. You're not misunderstood or anything, you just do and say things at the wrong times because of how your mind and attitude takes everything we say and do as such into something that can be easily lifted even though it can't be without proper timing. While I do tease and "troll" some of you guys (referring to TRS and Fan), I know when to stop and how to make their day a bit bright, even if mine isn't. The way I troll most of you is just my way of telling you to "let your anger and frustration out on me than on someone or something else", since if I push you too far than you can handle, I know for a fact that you'll tell me off, and that itself is what I was expecting, even if most of you begin to slowly disrespect, despise and grow an amount of "killing intent" for me (although, even if you do have a rightful amount of "killing intent" for me, we all know who's gonna be the first to draw blood on the floor). I already have "haters" behind my back and it's not much of a trouble than what the world itself already brings me. Also, you say that "the future is already written", well what if I told you that you can still rewrite the future when given the chance to do so? It may be a rare and nearly impossible thing, but it's still possible, as, in my own belief, "Anything that is impossible, can always be possible" it just takes the right amount of people and whatever else it takes to make it possible, even if failure is always the most common result, you'd soon know that it truly is possible. With those done, here's my question for you: "What if you were given one wish and one last chance to live your life. You know that you can wish to live longer, however it is against of being given this chance for one last wish. How will you live your final moments and what wish will you grant? The wish must be for yourself, not for anything else and not for anybody else. But just for yourself. What kind of wish will you make and how will you live your last day?" Here's my advise as well: Try taking your time to yourself by thinking of how you feel and then how we feel, not only about you, but ourselves and even the things you do and words you say. Thoroughly do so and take as much time as you need. While I am still hostile towards you (and with the fact that I want to fly over to India, kidnap and just put you in a room filled with Indian Cobras and just let them bite and inject you with their poison and to just listen and watch you slowly die) and I am annoyed by you, that doesn't mean I don't care about you. I care about everyone here and that includes you as well, even if I say that I don't, it's always the opposite regardless. I can always turn around and look at a person if they deserve a second chance in my book, only if they truly deserve such a thing from me.